Slipping Through Dry Fingers
by IkuiTenshi
Summary: The prefect of Nanimori seemingly perfect does have his secrets, the most important involving a certain baseball-hitting classmate, and another involving his tutor; “The Bucking Horse.” Is it possible to resolve each one without conflict? D18 and 8018.


**Title:** Slipping Through Dry Fingers

**Summary:** Three men: one a laidback mafia leader, known as the "bucking horse," the other a frightening prefect for a seemingly normal schooling facility, and the last an apparently born to be hitman who happens to enjoy hitting around a baseball or two. As fate would have it, their destinies intertwine, made up of lost chances and daunting discoveries. D18 and 8018

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** Contains **homosexuality** and **graphic scenes**. As well there are **spoilers**, for this story is following the manga storyline almost point by point.

**Chapter 1:** Mistake

* * *

"Ah! ...Hn…!"

It was arousing; the way the deep voice had become fevered, high pitched and restrained with gasps of pleasure. Accompanied by the melodies of a creaking wood frame and the moaning of another man, the setting was quite apparent. The two bodies arched, mingled with sweat and continued to move at a vigorous pace. The two men were lost in the sheer passion of the moment: one with glazed black eyes, falling nearly short of breath and the other almost dazed, moaning and clumsily biting the pale collarbone before him.

The man with blonde tresses shuddered suddenly quite aware that he was reaching his limit. Taking one last nip at the pale skin before him, he readied for action, lifting the pale legs encircling him. Knowing that it was not the time to be gentle, the blonde haired man withdrew himself completely only to thrust back deeply into the abused entrance of his partner. A suppressed groan shook through his throat as his member was completely enveloped in the tight constraining heat. He was going to have them drown in pleasure, as he knew the younger man could only be taken when lost in the moment.

Black eyes widened, a tremor shaking the soaked body of the raven haired man. The opaque eyed man leaned back against the sheets, his fingers gripping them until his knuckles turned white. Unable to think as his vision blurred, a choked moan escaped his damp lips. He was given no chance for breath as a hand reached between his thighs and he was slammed into again. He trembled; gasping for breath as the sturdy hand roughly stroked his swollen sex simultaneously with the aggressive thrusts. In that instant the younger man snapped, giving a ragged cry from his heaving chest, followed by collapsing onto the soft mattress beneath him.

It had taken a moment for the black haired man to come down from his orgasm, taking steady breaths, relieving the warm fog that had washed over him. He blinked softly, looking through his long eyelashes to see the golden haired man above him groan and fall on top of him only seconds after. Surely both had been spent from their vigorous activities.

This situation of unrestrained sex had begun merely a few days after their initial meeting. Such an endeavor would seem impossible in such a short span of time, but they had achieved it, being with one another for twenty four hours a day, nearly two weeks straight. In that time, it would be easy for any human to let their feelings slip, especially under the influence of exhaustion and dizziness. That is just what had happened, Dino Cavallone had discovered that the terrifying entity known as Kyouya Hibari indeed had feelings, hormonal ones in fact.

Kyouya Hibari was quite a beautiful presence and Dino knew that well as he stroked the pale cheek of the panting man beneath him. The tattooed hand moved delicately, brushing aside the messy damp raven hair and with a quite sudden motion, that hand snapped away. Dino chuckled, for even though the man beneath him was beautiful, he still had a bit of youthful immaturity. Hibari had lurched forward at the hand, nearly biting Dino's fingers.

Even though he was exhausted and still managing for breath, Hibari had fought back at the gentle affection expressed towards him. Dino simply replied with a foolish grin and dared to pat the raven-haired head again quickly before sitting up. Hibari however was too tired to respond to the second touch and move beyond his sprawled position on the white sheets. He merely glared at the blonde-haired man with all his might, which many could consider to be just as lethal.

Dino's grin lessened as he felt a hint of the threat seep into his mind. Sweating slightly, he headed towards the nearby bathroom, grabbing a white towel, dampening it with cold water. He then went back, sitting on the edge of the massive bed where the strong headed prefect lay. It was a daring move as Dino, with the towel in hand, reached between the thighs of the younger man.

Hibari flinched at the sudden coldness against his inner thigh, but resisted the urge to kill the blonde man cleaning his tired body. He instead turned his head to the other side of the pillow, unwilling to face the vulnerable act he was taking a part in. It was simply a part of the process that he would have to endure. However, this was not the only thing that the prefect would have to tolerate.

"So what did you think of Yamamoto Takeshi? I heard from Tsuna how he had dared to stop you from rampaging."

Dino grinned at the flinching response from the raven haired man. Such was the way of a youthful man, ignorant to his inner feelings. Of course, no verbal response was given. Dino sighed, leaning back and observing the cloth, now stained with liquids. For being a teenager, Kyouya's body could sure take a lot, but his mind on the other hand was a completely different matter.

"But you know Kyouya? I'm worried about Yamamoto. I doubt he could surpass the styles of a sword master like Squalo. I'm sure you could easily win but-"

"He will win."

The blonde haired man blinked before his lips curved into a silly smile. Dino then looked over the shoulder of the Nanimori school prefect to see the boy had shut his eyes tightly in an attempt for sleep. Shrugging it off, Dino lifted himself up and went back to the washroom. He managed to toss the dirtied towel into the sink before bending over the white porcelain bowl to hold back a laugh. Dino chuckled into his hand and rolled his amber eyes. Although Kyouya Hibari could fight like a man, his heart was still surely that of a teenager.

Dino turned towards the walk in shower, tiled with pristine white marble slabs. Much to his horror, the bucking horse's feet tangled themselves and the blonde haired man was nearly sent to the floor. Thankfully his hand had managed to grab onto one of the taps. Of course there was the downside as his hand had turned the tap, spraying cold water onto his face.

With a sharp cry of surprise, Dino stumbled back up turning the faucet off. He frowned through his damp blonde tresses hearing a voice in the distance say, "Hmph" distinctly mocking him. Ignoring Hibari's obvious insult at his noisy actions, Dino regained composure and turned on the taps properly this time around. The warm water sprayed down his skin and the man with amber eyes readied to lather his hair with a pink soapy liquid. Fruity was the last thought on his mind before Dino's lips turned into a sly grin.

Kyouya Hibari for certain was a persona that one could not deny. Dino could still remember when he first met those eyes, glaring at him with a ferocity that he could hardly believe existed within such a youth. Even more surprising was the fighting skills that the prefect possessed. Nearly every motion he made was fluid yet calculating, although Dino knew that at that time, Hibari's technique was far from perfect. So what was the flaw?

The amber-eyed man paused for a moment and smiled. It was the hesitance that Hibari had, the hesitance that would never be shown in his cutting words or cold image. The only reason Dino had recognized the hesitance at all was because he had been on the receiving end of the prefect's attacks. It would mess with Hibari's attacks by only split seconds, yet against an experienced fighter, could be a fatal flaw. The reason for Hibari's uneasiness was not something Dino had found out quickly but it sort of made him proud that he was slowly unraveling the indifferent teenager's weakness.

Dino shut his eyes, lashes damp from the spray that soaked them. He began to rinse his blonde tresses, lifting his chin higher towards the shower head. Next he moved to grab the white bar of soap that lay beside him. It smelled rather sweet, a gentle flower's scent that he could not quite pinpoint. Yet for the slightest of moments the amber eyed man frowned. It was a shame that he would have to wash the musky scent that currently resided over his skin. It smelled like the young skylark that was probably fast asleep by now.

His regret lasted shortly, for Dino rubbed the soap quickly over his tanned skin and finished his shower a few minutes later. Dino opened the shower door, reaching for the white towels that lay beside it, taking time to wrap one around his waist and using the other to dry the wet hair that fell over his eyes.

For one thing, he knew that Hibari would grow hesitant during the fights depending on what he said. There was one or two times that Reborn had been mentioned during their training in which the prefect would freeze for a whole second. Dino was certain that this was not due to fear, but probably excitement as Hibari would always fight with a greater fervor right after. There were various other things that could cause the prefect to waver such as the mention of family, difference in their skill levels or strangely enough, sakura blossoms. Although Dino would sometimes have to be careful about what he said, such as Namimori, where Hibari would do the exact opposite of his flaw and instead strike faster.

However, there was one thing that could cause Hibari to freeze dead in his tracks. Even with all the training they had undergone and the prefect's incredible improvement both in skills and against his weakness, this topic, this secret being, this special person would never fail at diverting the raven haired man's attention. Dino could still clearly recall the first time he had mentioned Yamamoto Takeshi in a duel against Hibari amid the grassy fields of the countryside.

oooooooooooo

_"I saw the picture of Yamamoto you have for your cell's background."_

_Hibari's__ black eyes had gone wide, an almost shocked and confused expression on the pale face. The figure of the man wearing his school uniform had gone frigid. In that time, Dino could only watch with his own astonishment as his whip managed to send the younger man flying to the ground, a common attack that under normal circumstances could have been blocked with a single silver tonfa. The bucking horse ran to the younger man, to find him on the ground, cheeks flushed with shame and most likely embarrassment. The boy with opaque eyes panted for breath, possibly recovering from their fight or more probable, to still the pounding in his chest._

_The golden haired man nearly choked on his breath as he kneeled to the ground and held the thin wrists above the black wild head of hair of the prefect who had been caught in the grass with his shirt open, collarbone exposed to the piercing sunlight. The younger man had turned his head to his mentor, sweating, lips dry and cracked, bent into an angry frown. Dino mentally swore in his head as he knew the boy had caught his intentions._

_"I'll kill you."_

_Time for a tactic, he had always been able to egg the serious boy on, so why not do it again? Even if the young man was an experienced fighter far beyond his years, that was no reflection at all to the experience of his mind and heart._

_"Kyouya, I bet you haven't been able to suppress your needs before."_

_Black eyebrows arched and the young man venomously replied, instantly putting up his defenses despite the hand that restrained his arms._

_"Needs?"_

_Dino felt a fleeting tinge of guilt pull at him. He knew his plan would work._

_"You know…" Tanned fingers worked nimbly, undoing one button at a time of the pristine white shirt. "You are older than the rest of them, old enough to be in high school, a time when people your age deal with their needs."_

_"Wha-Nnnh!"_

_Dino grinned, his hand had reached their goal, promptly undoing a belt buckle and reaching beneath the tight constraints of a cotton material._

_"Yamamoto won't be able to do this for a few more years… So let me deal with it… as your friend."_

_Opaque eyes blinked in confusion and that is when Dino dealt his final blow. Quickly rushing in, he captured the dry lips within his own, and swallowed the moan that came with it._

* * *

It had been a shock of what occurred that week ago to Dino to say the least. Really, what he could remember was that he had seen the black cell phone open in the prefect's office with a picture of a player in a Namimori baseball uniform. A blue cap was shading the player's eyes and his arm was outstretched to make a pitch. It might have not even been Yamamoto in the first place. For all Dino knew, it was just another sign of the prefect's disturbing dedication to his school, but sure enough, Dino's lucky guess had been correct.

Stretching back and yawning, Dino sluggishly took the toothbrush from his mouth and spit the remnants of toothpaste from his mouth into the now empty sink. He finished up by rinsing his mouth and throwing his dirtied towels into a nearby laundry basket. The blonde haired man then made his way out of the bathroom, hopping about on foolishly on one foot against the wooden floor, attempting to pull his striped boxers on. Finally successful, the bucking horse took a seat on the clean and unoccupied bed.

Sheepishly, the bright chestnut eyes took in the sight before him. It was dark and rather silent, the room lit by the silver moonlight. His feet kicked lazily back and forth in between the space that separated their two beds apart. The hardwood floor felt unusually cold beneath his toes brushing the surface. On the bed in front of him, the black haired man had fallen asleep, his slender back facing the view of the blonde haired man. Even though they had sex, it was a solid rule that Hibari had, and it was that they were to never sleep together, but it was not like he minded. Hibari was always so easy to awaken anyway… The amber eyes darkened momentarily, staring out as if empty.

Dino shook his head quickly, laughing inside. What was he worrying himself over? Hibari and him were merely fucking each other for the sake of fucking. It was the relationship between a hormonal teenager and a willing man. No love, no hate, nothing but the passing moments of heat. Besides, the skylark already had someone in his heart. Dino nodded, giving one last observant look at the raven haired man before lifting up the cotton quilt to cover himself.

Dino had to catch his sleep tonight, for tomorrow was the day Hibari would watch the battle of his sword wielding crush.

* * *

HAHA… yeah first very badly written chapter… I am not much of a uh… smut writer… cause you know… I like never do it so please please forgive that.

Also, I must apologize if the characters are OC because I don't even like Dino that much so it's kind of hard. orz… then why am I writing this fic…

ANYWAY, thanks for reading… if you did. XD


End file.
